TFA Wonderland
by DragonGem5
Summary: Brainchild of watching Fairy Tail, reading TFA fanfiction and then listening to the AiW soundtrack.
1. Prologue and The New March Hare

Prowl sighed as he walked down the streets of his hometown. Being the sole "rabbit" in town was annoying, but having to get married to someone he didn't like was even worse. He just wanted today to be over with. When he reached the door of his small "hutch" near the farms, he saw a note taped to the door. Pulling it off, he quickly scanned it.

_ Hello Sir or Madam Rabbit,  
You are invited to come to the city of Sacrio to talk about joining the guild known as Wonderland! Know that we have talked to many others and feel that you are the best choice for our empty position. We will be expecting you a 2:00 sharp. See you in time for tea!  
Cheshire._

Blinking for a minute, Prowl put aside any fears and went inside to pack. Leave town and join one of the most mysterious guilds in the world? Who wouldn't take that offer? Grabbing his stuff, he set out for the city, and little did he know it, but the oddest guild in the world. The most insane ride of his life had now started.

A few days later, Prowl made it to Sacrio. The city scared him a bit, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from getting to the guild before two. He looked down at his watch, only to see that he had ten minutes left before he would be late. Turning the corner fast, he bumped into a man wearing a white suit.

"You late too, man?" Prowl glanced up to notice the darker skinned "rabbit" smiling at him. He nodded and then stood up. "I'm headed to my place for tea, where you goin'?"

"The guild known as Wonderland…" Prowl noticed that the other broke out into a grin before grabbing his arm and saying "We're late, we're late, for one VERY important date" as they ran to and then through the guild doors.

"You're late, Rabbit." Prowl stared at the table that was set up. In the middle was a young man in blue, and on either side of him were two older men. One was dressed in pure white, and the other wore red and black. Behind them were three men; one in white, two in red and black. There was an albino man at the far end, near a young girl in all black to match the cat ears on her head, and down near the other end were two males dressed inversely of each other and a young boy in a large hat. There was a young man with green hair who was sound asleep, and next to him, and empty chair. There were two to other empty chairs; one between the boy in blue and the man in red, and the other near the young girl in black. The man in red was the one who had spoken.

"Sorry 'bout that, Red, but I found the newbie." The man's red eyes narrowed at the obvious nickname, and the man called "Rabbit" flinched a bit before the girl spoke up.

"Oh, dear Red Queen, leave your poor messenger alone. If we lose another, we won't have any good tea left." She gave her saddest look to the "Red Queen", who glared back at her. The man relented, only because arguing with Cheshire got you nowhere. It was like arguing with the twins… "Well, Rabbit, do take your seat. If you're not sitting, we can't have tea."

The other "rabbit" let go of Prowl's arm and walked over to the table, before bowing slightly and jumping over it and into the chair between the young and the old. Prowl soon felt all eyes on him and he stepped forward just a bit, which was enough for the doors to close. The girl grinned.

"You must be Prowl… I see you've already met our White Rabbit… Jazz, drink the tea properly or you won't get any more." Jazz quickly stopped slurping his drink and put the cup down. "Sorry…" she said as she walked around the table. "I'm Cheshire, but if you want to, you can just call me Cat. Easier to remember."

Prowl blinked before nodding. "Not a lot to say… Well, shock does that. You'll get over it, but first we need to check something…" she soon was looking him up and down before pulling his loose hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Perfect. All in favor of our new March Hare?"

Surprisingly, all the members of the table rose their hands except for one. "Silly Dormouse… He's always asleep. Your seat's right between him and Hatter! Oh, and Prowl…" She turned to look at him before they sat down in their proper seats. "Welcome to Wonderland!"


	2. The Object of the Queens' Affection

After a few days, life settled into something that at least resembled normal. Prowl had gotten used to the daily two o'clock tea times, and at least once or twice, the Dormouse, whose real name was Wasp, was actually awake for them. Turns out he was quite the conversationist, but usually ended up in an argument with the twins. Jetfire and Jetstorm, also known as Tweadle Dee and Tweadle Dum, often tried to get the others to answer riddles and drove everyone but Cat and Hatter up the wall with them. Just then, there was a clatter from the center of the table. Everyone put down their tea cups and looked toward the table center, where poor Bumble Bee was sitting with both Optimus and Megatron standing in their seats. Then two men were glaring at each other and everyone knew better than to speak up. Well, almost everyone.

"Zo… iz tea time over?" Prowl shot Random a pleading look that clearly read, "please be quiet" but the Mad Hatter just smiled toward the two Queens. They took no notice of him and both stormed outside. Cat slapped her head and cursed.

"Again? Why must they always do this?" She sighed as they went outside, the rest of Wonderland following on their heels. The two Queens were at opposite ends of the small training field, weapons drawn. Bumble Bee sighed and shook his head.

"All I did was ask for a scone. And this happens…" He shook his head again and Cat stared at him.

"Wait… OH COME ON!" That clinched it for the rest of the guild. Everyone but Bumble Bee knew that the two Queens both wanted the young Alice and they didn't want the other to have him. Every time the two got into one of their little battles, the main reason was Bee. These battles didn't always happen during tea time, they mostly happened during the training matches when Bee was dressed in his uniform; an outfit of blue (shorts and a tee-shirt) and high thin white boots that went over his knees. Both the Queens would stare the entire time he trained against Cat or Jazz. Wasp trained with Lockdown and Prowl, while the two Queens trained against each other and Random trained with his brothers, Icy and Hothead, and Steelthfear. Overall, it worked out very well, at least until Optimus and Megatron started fighting over Bee. Which happened nearly every time, and no one did anything to stop them. It got them to let loose some energy, and then they were too tired to fight about anything else and they could finish their tea in peace.

Optimus was the first to make a move, and Megatron parried with his own swords. There was a clang of metal and the two were soon in the flurry of moves and blocks. Cat sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Who wants to finish their tea while these two are locked in another battle of wits?" The majority of the guild raised their hands and then went back inside. Prowl and Bee were among them, and Cat was soon heard slamming both Optimus and Megatron's heads together.

"Why do they always fight?" Prowl looked at Bee and shrugged. If the younger male was kept unaware, then it made things somewhat more peaceful. At least until someone did something to cause trouble. Normally that was Random or the twins, but Cat often caused trouble as well. That was just how things were here, and it worked just fine.


	3. The Caterpillar

Weeks went by before anyone new showed up at the guild's doors. Around Prowl's third month there, a young man walked in and expressed an interest in joining Wonderland. Cat was the first to get over any signs of shock, her muffled laughter causing the man to narrow his blue eyes. When she was done, he spoke up.

"So, I take it you don't want my skills in the guild?" Cat smiled wide, her teeth showing. The smile made Prowl shiver, as it reminded him of the thin "Cheshire moon" that came twice every month.

"Now, I never said that, dear man. Let us just step outside and see what you can do, shall we?" Her voice was as smooth as velvet, and the poor man didn't realize that his life could be at stake, especially if he went up against Lockdown. The man surely was a Jabberwocky, and he wasn't known for being a pushover in any fight.  
Jazz was waiting outside with a trumpet and a smile on his face. Blowing the trumpet, he announced the two competitors. "Today, on this good day, we have uhh… you got a name, man?"

"You can call me Longarm for now."

"Right." Jazz smiled and then started up again. "On this good day we have the challenger Longarm and the Cheshire Cat in a test of skills. Will the challengers please step forward?" Longarm stepped into the sparring field, and Cat jumped onto the fence. "Now, here's the thing, peeps. Any special skills are allowed. Ready? BEGIN!" With that he ran and jumped out of the fenced area. Longarm quickly took a battle stance while Cat just sat on her pole and watched as the male shot both his arms at her. Cursing, she jumped up and flipped, landing on his arms with a smirk.

"That's cute, baby…" Prowl couldn't help but notice how Jazz stiffened at the words. Longarm merely smirked before sending his hands at her again. Cat disappeared, and Longarm ended up punching himself in the face. Stepping back, he ended up getting a kick in the lower back from Cat that sent him forward a bit. He managed to regain his footing and get a hit in. Cat went flying back and slammed into one of the nearby trees. Jazz blinked before running over, Longarm running over as well. Both of them helped her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Damn man, you should have just said you were a 'shifter. What's your real name, anyway?" Longarm blushed before changing his shape, growing about three feet and the headband with the singular circle sliding over his eyes. Hair length and color stayed the same, but his clothing became purple. He looked like a totally different person.

"Shockwave… My name is Shockwave." He said after about ten minutes, during which he had been allowed to sit in the empty chair next to Cat. She simply smiled that smile of hers that she got when she seemed pleased.

"Well Shockwave, how about we just start calling you Caterpillar from now on, hmmm?" Cat purred this out and Jazz had to fight to keep his cool. He knew they needed someone to be the Caterpillar, but he wasn't so sure he liked his lover getting all cozy with this guy…

Shockwave thought for a moment before nodding yes. And getting hit on the head with a flying teacup from Random. "Can ve PLEAZE get back zu our tea?" Everyone else laughed as Shockwave sent a dirty look the Hatter's way, Wasp simply rolling his purple eyes as he went back to sleep. It was just another day in Wonderland.


	4. Attack of the Tweedles!

The next day, Shockwave was cornered by the twins. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't going to be good for his sanity. "Good morning, Mister Caterpillar." They said in unison, smiles still on their faces. Shockwave glanced around quickly for help, but no one was within sight. In fact, they were all at the meeting he was supposed to be in right now.

"This being is confused, brother." He was pretty sure that was Jetfire. Or was it Jetstorm?

"That's not a being brother." Which one said that?

"I thought you said this was a being."

"I said it could have been one. I never said it was."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I think it is a flower." Oh great. Now they were discussing his species…

"I think it is not."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"Really?" Okay, now they were just being annoying…

"Guys, have you seen Shockwave? Oh, there you are. Need to borrow him, sorry." Cat dragged him into the meeting room, where everyone was waiting. With smiles.

"That's why we don't use that hall. Try the old servant passages." Jazz offered, trying to stifle a laugh about the newest member's trouble. Shockwave nodded and tried to pay attention to the meeting. The only problem was that Bumble Bee was dressed in a light blue dress. Apparently, Shockwave wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off the younger male; Megatron and Optimus were staring at him and then glaring at each other. Shockwave didn't notice that Wasp was awake and just acting asleep while he rubbed a hand over Bee's thigh, making the youth poke him under the table. Just as things were getting interesting, the twins burst through the doors with Random between them. Jumping on the table, they knocked over all the paperwork, while Random just took a seat and sipped some tea. Before they could say or do anything, Cat stood up and pointed to the door.

"What are you saying, boss-Cat?" They asked in unison. That caused Cat to snap. Everyone either ducked or left the room, and the twins were soon running in fear and Cat was chasing after them in her full feline form.

"That is why we do not piss her off." Jazz said as they watched. Random nodded and sipped his tea again with a small smile on his face. Jazz looked down at him and grinned. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Ja. Zey vere driving me crazy, und zey needed zis lesson." Random smiled as they ran even faster. "Zey von't bother anyone for a vile."

"Yeah, 'specially after Cat's done killin' 'em…." Jazz sighed as the sound of screaming rose into the air.


	5. The White Rabbit's Kitten

Cat hummed to herself as she walked down the guild halls. It was quiet today; with the Tweadles in the south, Prowl and Lockdown on a job in the north, and The Queens and their Knights (and the Knave, of course) helping Alice, Hatter, and the Dormouse with a set of deliveries to the council of the neighboring guild's, it was just her and Jazz. Just then she got an idea. She had been neglecting her Rabbit lately, so why not give him a much needed present..? Slipping to her bed room, she grabbed some clothes and got changed.

Jazz was reading in the library when he realized that there was no noise. Either everyone else was out, or Cat had stayed behind and was taking a nap. Either way, he got the bad feeling of something happening in his room… Jumping up, he ran straight to his room, only to open the door and see Cat laying on his bed. Dressed from head to toe in scanty black leather, a riding crop in one hand.

"Hello, Rabbit~" She purred, her ears and tail twitching seductively at him. Jazz stood there for a moment before it hit him. Cat was either on something or trying to play nice again… The latter seemed more likely, considering that he had felt ignored by her lately. Closing the door behind himself, Jazz eagerly walked over to his Kitten. He was the only person to call her that and live, mainly because that nickname stayed in the bedroom.

"Well hey there, Kitten. I take it we're talkin' again?" He smiled and pulled off his shirt. Cat purred a yes and sat up, the riding crop stroking over Jazz's chest. Pulling him closer by slipping the crop behind his neck and tugging, she soon was on her back with him between her legs, lips claimed in a heated kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tugged his hips lower and rubbed hers against his. "Eager beaver today, huh?"

"I guess I deserved that for ignoring you lately… Come on Rabbit, let's play~" that one sentence was all it took for Jazz to pin her down. Cat's hands soon had his pants off, and the leather was slowly stripped away, giving them both some fun. An hour later they were still at it, Cat using the riding crop as a makeshift gag as to not cause any of the neighbors to get worried and walk in on them. Jazz hadn't forgotten how flexible she was, and after a number of positions, they were curled up together on his bed, Cat sound asleep. Jazz looked at her and sighed. This had gone way further than normal, and yet he felt as though she had planned this… Knowing her, she had.

"Hey, Chesh?"

"What is it…"

"I love ya' girl."

"I love you too, Rabbit. Now can we get some sleep?" Cat yawned and curled up tighter. Jazz smiled and nodded before drifting off into his own private dreamland. They were still there when everyone else got back later that day. And while some noticed, most just left the subject alone and didn't bring it up again the next day when Cat came out of Jazz's room in one of his shirts.


	6. Two Worlds in One

"Does anyone know why we're going on a two week vacation?" Bumble Bee asked as he swung his legs. It had been three months since Cat and Jazz's make up session, and she had pretty much moved into his room. For some strange reason, she had sent everyone but herself, Jazz, Prowl, and Lockdown on vacation.

The others shook their heads and Megatron concentrated on driving the large carriage the guild owned. "Are ve at ze beach yet?" Random called as he climbed onto his oldest brother's head. Hothead started yelling and Icy merely looked over for a moment before going back to his book.

"Not yet, but we should be there in a few more minutes." Megatron called back, trying his best not to get exasperated with the young boy. His thoughts turned back to the guild leader. 'Hope she's not doing something crazy…' He thought as he drove the carriage up to the beach house Cat owned. Why such a wealthy young woman ran a guild was the confusing thing…

-back at Wonderland-

"AH! Jazz!" Cat screamed as her Rabbit continued to make himself extremely familiar with her body. Heat cycles were a pain in the ass for the "cat" and "rabbits", meaning that for two weeks they would be as horny as hell, and she didn't need the rest of the guild around to see her like this. Lockdown was trying to keep Prowl from going crazy, as the unusually logical March Hare was so sexually deprived that he had pounced on the ex-government experiment as soon as he heat cycle hit him. Jazz and Cat had merely gone to Jazz's room to try to relieve their growing lust for each other.

"Oh man, Kitten… You feel so good right now…" Jazz leaned closer to her head and licked the rim of her ears, causing her to moan and buck closer as Jazz kept going. At this rate, she was going to be unable to control herself… Wrapping her legs around Jazz, she whimpered and moaned. Damn, Rabbit was good at this… Soon she was flipped onto her stomach and she could feel Jazz behind her.

"Aahhh… Jazz, please…" She moaned as he rubbed a hand over the inside of her leg.

"You sure, Kitten? This kinda thing is permanent…" Jazz was surprised at her reaction to his words. Instead of calming down, she nodded quickly. Kissing her, he complied, letting her claw at his bed as the two mated. When they were done, Cat hugged him close and kissed him.

"Mine…" She whispered before falling asleep. Jazz chuckled before falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Lockdown were also finishing up. The Jabberwocky had the young "rabbit" on his back, and Prowl was moaning his heart out. After about another hour, the two collapsed and fell asleep, Prowl hugging Lockdown for dear life, and Lockdown with his good arm around Prowl's waist. The next morning the four would at least be able to be in the same room without the three males trying to corner poor Cat… 


	7. The Jabberwocky

"Two weeks at the beach! Come on Wasp, wake up!" Bumble Bee pulled on the Dormouse's arm, making the other youth groan and yank his arm back. Bee huffed and walked out of the room to see if he could get anyone else to go swimming with him. "Hey, who wants to go swimming?"

Megatron and Optimus looked up from their card game. Bee was wearing a yellow pair of swim shorts and had a yellow shirt covering the rest of him. "What happened to your blue suit?" Optimus asked before checking his cards. Megatron groaned when the White Queen played a royal flush and won the hand.

"I left that one at the guild. Besides, I like yellow more than blue, and I only wear blue on a mission or when I'm training." The young Alice pouted. For the most part, he was correct. He hardly ever wore blue inside of the guild's walls, and Cat never minded it.

"Fine. I'm tired of playing Poker anyway…" Optimus smiled as Megatron handed over the 50 dollars he'd just lost. Megatron stood up and stretched, wincing at how sore his muscles were.

"Why don't we all go? We've been in this house for two days, and that was because of the rain, and now that the beach is cleaned up we can at least go outside." Megatron sighed as he rubbed his shoulders. After changing into their swimsuits, they made it to the beach. Bee had even managed to drag Wasp along, and Shockwave couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked out of their guild clothing…

A few hours later they were attacking each other with buckets full of water. Random was at the head of the pack of youngsters, and pretty soon Megatron, Optimus, Steelthfear, Shockwave, Icy, and Hothead were soaked to the bone. Exhausted, the youths decided to rest in the shade a bit, giving the other guild members some much needed quiet. Bee and Wasp curled up together under one of the umbrellas, the twins were trying to get Shockwave to talk to them, and the rest of the guild members were resting under the other umbrellas. Optimus and Megatron found themselves watching Bumble Bee as he slept peacefully near Wasp.

"Steelthfear", Megatron turned to his Knight, "you are a third party in this, and I want your honest opinion… Do you think Bee prefers me or Optimus?"

Steelthfear thought for a moment before answering. "I think that he doesn't prefer either of you. He seems to prefer Wasp… Though the new Caterpillar is just as infatuated with him."

Optimus glanced at Megatron. "Think we ought to tell him?"

Megatron gave Optimus a grin that was brimming with lust. "No way in the Pit are we telling him. Besides, Bee is flighty… We'll get our chance…"

-Back at Wonderland-

"Primus!" Prowl was straddling Lockdown's hips, his heat cycle still raging, but not as strong as normal. Lockdown was growling as the younger man kept thrusting his hips down, the erotic show keeping the Jabberwocky on edge. Finally, he couldn't take any more and flipped Prowl onto his back, nestling between Prowl's legs. "Darlin' you are going to drive me crazy… How about we go for one more round?"

Prowl purred and ran his fingers through the slivery peach fuzz that was growing. Smiling, he pulled Lockdown in for a heated kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss, Prowl smiled again. "What do you think?"

Growling, Lockdown buried his face in Prowl's neck, nipping it gently as he roughly thrusted his hips against Prowl's. The young Hare pulled Lockdown in more as he held on tightly, riding the endorphins in the endless spiral they released. By the time they were done, the sheets on Lockdown's bed were ruined beyond repair.

"Well, now I need to get new sheets…"

"How about we go shower first?"

"… You are that horny?"

"Want to find out?"

"Hell yeah you smart ass."

Prowl giggled and led Lockdown to the adjoining showers and turned them on, letting the warm water run over them. Pulling Lockdown in for another kiss, he rubbed his groin against his lover's as they leaned into the wall, getting a small portion of their bodies wet as they continued to enjoy the pleasures of each other's bodies. By the time the shower was over they were both back to normal for their pheromones, and both pulled on some pants so they could change Lockdown's sheets. Or move to Prowl's room, which was the second thing they did before falling asleep.


	8. Arraising Problems

"WE HAVE RETURNED!" Wasp came running into the guild as fast as his legs could carry him before flinging himself into his comfy seat next to Prowl. Prowl looked down at him before glancing at the rest of the returning members. They were just as happy to be back, but they also had sunburns and tired looks.

"Ya look as though ya forgot the sunscreen…" Jazz said from his seat, where Cat was perched on his lap, purring as he ran a hand over her back. That wasn't unusual to the rest of the guild members but Shockwave, who had never seen the Cheshire and the Rabbit in any sort of romantic activity. Everyone else had something the two had done permanently burned into their minds, so seeing this made sense. The couple was closer than they let on. Cat took one look at Shockwave's face before laughing.

"Why did you think he was so cold to you sometimes? Jazzy and I are closer than you thought." She smiled as everyone else sat down. "How was the beach?"

"Hot." Was the unanimous answer, to which Cat laughed and then sipped her cup of tea. No one seemed to mind that she wasn't in her seat, but then again, no one cared whether she was sitting or not. After a few hours, a messenger bird flew into the guild through the top window, landing on the table right in front of Cat and Jazz.

"What the hell? Who sends these anymore?" Cat groaned as she pulled off the note. She quickly scanned it before cursing. "Joy. Well, when I'm done being yelled at we can all go straight to Hell for tea…" At the guild's confusion she sighed. "My father's coming for a visit."

Jazz flinched and Lockdown groaned. The two of them knew her father personally, and it wasn't a good thing. Her father was the head of the science labs Lockdown had been experimented on at before the project was deemed a failure, and Jazz had once been the guy's personal "assistant". Cat had fudged the lab results to stop the experiment and had been hiding Jazz for several months before her father got a new pet. If he saw this rag-tag group, it would be an all out war between father and daughter.

"Good news is that he won't be here for about six months at the rate he's traveling… I say we skip town the day before, taking a south route to avoid him." Cat grinned. She wasn't really fond of her father and loved driving him insane. Her father did not share the same mindset, nor the same interests and would have loved for his "baby girl" to go into a lab job instead of leading a guild. The rest of the guild agreed and when tea was over, everyone went to their personal rooms to calm down from their trip. On the way to his room, Bee was stopped by Shockwave.

"Hey Shock! What's up?" Bee smiled up at the Caterpillar, completely unaware of what might happen. Shockwave smiled, and Bee let out a squeak of surprise when he was lightly pushed up against the wall and kissed. His bright blue eyes went wide for a moment before he let them close halfway. Shockwave let his hands travel slowly down Bee's body before he was slapped by Cat. The young Alice stared as Cat dragged the now very flustered Caterpillar down the hall before throwing him into his room. Cat then led Bee to his room, muttering something about hormones and control, but he wasn't really listening. Instead, his mind was now replaying over several events that had been happening since he joined the guild. Once he was in his room, it hit him. "The Queens and Caterpillar like me! This is either really bad, or something I can use to my advantage… I'd say the last one." He grinned before he climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Meeting the Jilted Finace'

A young boy was playing in the yard of his family's small house with his dog when a man rode up on a large horse. The boy pointed the way to the Guild when asked, and the man promptly rode in that direction.

"Who was that?"

"Someone looking for the guild, mama."

"Ah."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Is it normal for someone to have a really large chin?"

Cat stretched and giggled when Jazz pulled her back down. "Jazz we have to get up…" She purred as she disappeared and reappeared out of the bed.

"Ah, come on baby, don't be that way…" Jazz whined as he sat up, Cat smirking at him.

"We have a meeting today." As soon as Cat said that, Jazz bolted to the shower and then ran back into their room to get dressed. Cat sighed and "evaporated" to the showers. When she was done she walked out and got dressed.

"Who made breakfast?" The twins raised their hands, as usual, with Jetstorm raising his left and Jetfire raising his right. Cat sighed and ate her waffles. At least they hadn't burned anything this time. Unfortunately, she only got to eat one bite before throwing up.

"Baby, you okay?" Jazz practically jumped on Shockwave's head to get over to Cat, who had thrown up over the back of her chair. She gave him a weak smile.

"Morning sickness. Guess I can't eat waffles… I'm going to take my tea in bed." Cat carefully got up, Jazz insisting on helping her, and went upstairs with her cup of herbal tea. The rest of the guild stared for a second before looking at Jazz.

"What exactly were you four up to while we were gone, Rabbit?" Megatron growled at the white-haired youth. Jazz shuffled his feet before mumbling something about anthromorphic heat cycles, and Megatron groaned before massaging his temples. "So you and Cat were…"

"Yeah."

"And Lockdown and Prowl?"

"Can't vouch for them. But Cat and I are sharing a room so, no problems, right?" Jazz looked a bit nervous.

Megatron just shook his head and went back to eating. "Tell Cat we'll postpone the meeting till she can sit through it without throwing up."

"Sure thing. I was gonna take her a fresh pot of tea and a new cup anyway. Might as well make sure she's comfy." Jazz smiled as he went upstairs, a pot of tea and a empty cup balanced on a tray. Of course none of them were to know that there was going to be even more trouble centering around the young couple.

Sentinel Prime was grumbling about long distances and such when the guild house finally came into view. "It's about fraggin time that I saw this dump… What is Kerina doing in a place like this anyway?" Climbing off his horse, he tied it to a tree branch and walked to the door. He barely had a chance to knock before he was tackled by the twins as they ran away from a very upset Lockdown.

"Lockdown, just leave them alone…" Optimus sighed as the Jabberwocky grumbled and sat back down. He turned his head when he heard groaning by the now-open door. When he saw who it was, he groaned. His older brother, Sentinel. How could this get any worse?

Sentinel sat up and glared at the twins as they ran by him. Turning to face the table, he narrowed his eyes and tried to look menacing. "Alright, where's Kerina?"

Optimus slammed his head into the table. It just got worse. "Kerina… **Cat**'s busy. Now go home Sentinel." He grumbled through the tablecloth.

Sentinel merely stared at his younger brother before laughing. "Oh, that's rich… So where is my fiancée?"

About half the guild nearly choked on their tea, and Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Cat never mentioned an engagement…" He coldly stated as he glared at Sentinel.

"That's because I broke it off two years ago." Cat was standing at the top of the stairs, an arm around Jazz's waist. The White Rabbit look a bit smug, mainly because Cat had chosen him over a rich jerk with a huge chin. "Now get out."

"Kerina, sweetie…" Cat cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't you "sweetie" me you jerk. I never liked you to begin with, that whole thing was politics and an arranged engagement at that. I've called it off, as I can since I turned 18, and besides, you're two years too late to try anything. I've made my choice, and picked a mate. Sentinel, meet Jazz. And vice versa. Random, you have my permission to become a cannibal." Cat smirked. The Mad Hatter thought for a second before jumping at the intruder. Sentinel was soon running around outside, screaming like a little girl while Icy was chasing his younger brother around, yelling at him to stop.

"Well, that was interesting." Megatron smiled as Optimus slammed his head into the table again.


	10. Ghosts and Love

-The next day-

"Why are we doing this again?" Bumble Bee turned to face Wasp and grinned. The two boys were dressed identical, right down to the boots.

"Because, I have a theory that both Optimus and Megatron like me, But since I think they'd look so cute together, you're going to help me get them together." Wasp scowled and shook his head at this. Bee was always coming up with crazy schemes, and they rarely worked. Readjusting his wig, Wasp gave a small smile when he was pecked on the check by the other youth.

"What's the plan?" He asked and Bee grinned wider.

"Simple. You get Optimus to follow you, and I'll get Megs to follow me. We'll lead them to the clearing out back and hide before they get there. It'll work, honest!"

Wasp sighed again before checking to make sure the coast was clear. Spotting Optimus, he gave Bee a thumbs up and then went to intercept him. "Hey Prime!"

Optimus glanced up from the newest note from his brother demanding entrance to the guild. Bumble Bee was standing in front of his room waving at him. "Hi Bee… Shouldn't you be studying?"

Wasp smiled and thought of an excuse. "But that's boring and I wanted to talk to you in private!"

Optimus dropped the note and his face turned bright red. "O-okay… Where do you want to talk?"

"The clearing out back! By the temple thing Cat built!" Wasp turned on his heels and ran down the hall. "Better hurry!"

Optimus smiled and followed Wasp outside. Meanwhile, Bee had managed to get Megatron's attention and was leading the other male on the same chase. Both youths reached to clearing and quickly hid behind a large ruin that Cat had just left alone.

"Oh, Megatron… Have you seen Bumble Bee?" Optimus asked when he saw the other Queen. Megatron blinked and then shook his head.

"He leads us both here at the same time… Little brat is lucky he's so cute." Megatron grumbled after the two had exchanged their version of events. Optimus smiled and nodded before leaning back against the bench.. Glancing over at Megatron, he felt his cheeks heat up again. Megatron smiled, meaning he noticed. "Trying to hide something, Prime?"

"N-no…" Optimus tried not to blush any harder as Megatron leaned closer, their lips nearly touching. Megatron smirked and pulled the younger Queen closer, closing the gap between them. Optimus gasped, allowing Megatron to deepen the kiss.

"YES!" Bumble Bee whispered to Wasp as they watched the passionate scene, completely unaware of the person coming up behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Optimus and Megatron looked up as Cat herded Wasp and Bee out of their hiding spot. "I have told you two to stay away from that before… I take it that Optimus and Megs have forgiven you for that deception, but ghosts hold grudges." She said as she placed a small bowl of rice, a plate of chicken and a cup of tea down near the ruin. "What?" She asked as she turned to face her staring friends.

"We have ghosts?" Optimus asked as he stared at the food.

"Yeah. How do you think I got this place so cheap?" Cat looked at him confused as the group went back to the guild, a new relationship forged.

-that night-

Sentinel grumbled as he cooked his dinner. Looking up he saw a beautiful young girl with light blond hair. When she turned and ran away, he got up and went after her. "Wait up!" he shouted as he ran after her. When he caught up to her, he turned her around, only to be faced with a decaying corpse. Cat and several others were woken up by the scream, and come morning, he was already halfway home.

"Okay, he met Alice." Cat said the next morning. Bee looked at her confused before saying that he _was_ Alice. "No, Alice was the daughter of the last family to own this manor before I bought it. She died violently and was found three days later in that old ruin. I leave food out so she doesn't try to kill us. Hungry ghosts are really scary." Cat said as she turned to face the rest of the guild. Jazz just cooed and hugged her, mainly because he had gotten the same speech when they'd first met. The rest of the guild decided that it was just one of those things you stopped asking Cat about.


End file.
